Harmony and Chaos
by Jet556
Summary: 1980's series. A Chaos Bringer is on the loose. He's destroyed Third Earth and will soon have his sights on New Thundera. Elite Warriors from the Chaos Bringer's home world are dispatched to stop him but instead they go straight to New Thundera and because of the similarity in likeness of their ship and the Chaos Bringer's, the ThunderCats believe them guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, gang. This story is set during the original show and because if the Wildstorm comics are canon or not I'll not include any characters from them. I mostly made this story to create 1980's versions of the Evabon. Normally, I start this story after I've finished the one I'm currently working on but if I do that there is a good chance I could have forgotten about this idea all together. Enjoy. **

**Sotark**

A ship resembling a white skull orbited Third Earth. In it was a being with peach skin, white eyes and four digits.

"Audio Journal Entry One: The Planet of Third Earth. Silent. Pacifistic. Calm." There was admiration and awe in the person's voice. "When I was a lad visiting this fantastic world I found its beauty to be incredible!" He sighed. "My father, Crourn, took his family on a happy holiday." The being took his ships controls in his hands and flew it near but no too near to the sun. He then fired a beam of blue energy into the sun, straight at its heart. "He and my mother, Rhea, encouraged my brother Arrs and me to play amid the magnificence." The blue beam began to grow darker and thicker. As it did, the sun flared and dimmed. "Foolish Arrs plunged in with abandon, as did I." The sun started to fluctuate broadly. "My brother was a bringer of knowledge, always seeking knowledge and always dispensing it among the lower life forms." A smile formed on the person's face. "While I, Sotark had always been a chaos bringer." Sotark fired more beams into the sun. "And chaos is something I enjoy!" The sun flared up into a nova and the ship flew away from the sun at full speed. Sotark stopped his ship and turned it around so he could enjoy the show and as he did, he saw a ship leave Third Earth. Odd. He did not recall any of the races of Third Earth being capable of space travel. With a few moments both sun and planet were gone. Sotark held up a skull and looked at it. "Heno, my dear wife, I'm so happy that you're here to join me for this unbridled joy!" Sotark stroked the skull lovingly. "And I promise that you shall be here for more chaos!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Hope you enjoy Balor as a young swashbuckler. Enjoy.**

** The Evabon Elite and One Stowaway**

An arrow-shaped spacecraft hovered in the vast darkness. The Captain of the ship, dressed in a fine military uniform and a coat sat in mourning. "Again, I am the last of my family." The crew turned to stare at the Captain. "My brother, Procyon, is gone!" One of the crew looked up at him.

"What about Balor?"

"He's young and back home where he belongs, safe and sound." Suddenly, a fiery chunk hurled towards the ship. The ship then flew over the fiery fragment. The Captain looked up from his mourning in question. "What was that?" The Captain a grey evabon with black hair and blue eyes looked down at a member of the crew. "Grak, report?" A black evabon with hearing aids looked up.

"It seemed to have been a fragment from a large body." The evabon, due to being mute, was typing into a voice generator. "Either a moon or a planet!"

"These matters don't concern us." The Captain looked down again. Suddenly, a hologram appeared from a projector. "Warden Autolycus, what do I owe the honor?"

"Captain Gard, Sotark the Chaos-Bringer has escaped." The Captain, Gard waved a hand with a look of boredom.

"Why does it concern me and my crew?"

"Sotark stole a ship and headed into your sector." Gard nodded in understanding.

"Then the chase begins." Autolycus smiled and the hologram vanished. Gard then looked down at his crew. "We head for New Thundera to refuel the ship. Gladius, put in the coordinates!" A larger chunk came towards the ship. Instantly, Gard pointed at muddy-brown evabon with a patch over his right eye and a missing left hand. "Terag!"

"On it!" Terag pressed a button and a beam shot out blasting the fragment into smaller pieces. Once that was done, Terag slumped back in his chair. "You know I didn't sign up for blasting rocks, I signed up for…" Terag trailed off. The entire crew starred in shock as they entered the Third Earth system… only to find no Third Earth. All that remained was an enormous white nova and the countless embers that were once Third Earth. At the sight of this, Gard stood up in shock.

"By Antaeus!" There was shock in Gard's voice there was shock in Gard's eyes. Gladius looked up at Gard.

"It's a nova, sir." Gladius turned back to look at the catastrophe before them. There were bright trails made by energy beams. "This is not a natural occurrence. There's been foul play here." Grak was intrigued by this in spite of himself he was intrigued. Instantly he started typing into his voice generator.

"Who could have done this horrendous act?" Grak looked at the blue energy trails. They were leading to an energy field. Grak again began to type into his voice generator. "A vessel!" Terag then pointed at it.

"It's one of ours!" Blue energy them started to fire from the ship into a star. And then it happened! The star burst into a nova! There was an appalled look on the entire crew's faces. Grak then started to type into his voice generator.

"By the nature of its energy strikes a most repugnant chord!" Gladius and Terag both looked at Grak. They knew his father had been an actor, but did he really have to type such over the top things into his voice generator?

"It's Sotark!" Gard's voice rang out in the control room. Gard pointed at the ship in the distance. "The Chaos-Bringer's course is unmistakable. He is cutting a swath of destruction towards New Thundera!" Gard then looked down at Gladius. "Faster, Gladius! We have to warn the populace of New Thundera!" Terag turned his chair to look up at Gard.

"Captain Gard, we are to apprehend Sotark not warn his could be victims."

"Commander Gladius, Sotark is stronger than all of us combined." Gard let out a sigh and starred at New Thundera in the distance. "We need all the help we can get." Gladius turned around and sped up the ship.

And so the Black Arrow flew towards New Thundera, on board of the White Skull Sotark continued to stroke his late wife's own skull. It was somewhat disturbing to others but not to Sotark is his sick mind.

"What's that my love? Why did I choose this system to destroy?" Sotark continued to stroke Heno's skull. "All five planets in this system preached about education. Arrs was welcomed with opens arms while I was disdained for my love of chaos! But now I shall teach every planet in this system about my power!" Sotark then leaned forward to look at the view screen. There was a ship that belonged to the Evabon Elite. "Ah, my home world seeks to warn the planet whose original self I did not get to destroy. How… entertaining!" Sotark extended a finger towards a button. "Now I prove myself a god by bringing down one of the Evabon Elite's ships!" Sotark pressed the button and a beam of blue energy hit the ship.

The ship spun out of control into Third Earth's atmosphere. While Gard, Gladius and Grak all stayed silent, Terag screamed his head off!

"Lieutenant, shut your mouth!" Gard snapped at Terag. "You've lost an eye and a hand, I'd expect more courage from you!" Gard sat back in his seat and sighed. "Gentlemen, if this is our end then I must say it's been an honor to have been alongside you." The ship made a crash landing, in a lake of all places. As it floated in the water, Gard looked at the crew. "Everyone alright?" Grak, who had ended up against the wall, held up his right arm, where his voice generator was located. The generator had been broken by the impact. "Hope you're not rusty when it comes to using sign language." Terag and Gladius both gave a reply that said they were fine. A sound then came to their ears. Coming from the ship's vents. All four looked up and down from the vent fell a young evabon, grey-skinned, black haired, blue eyed. "Balor!"

"Hello, grandfather!" Gard shook his head. "I stowed away!"

"I noticed." Gard walked up to the window. "Now, let's get to warning the people of New Thundera." Gard turned to Terag. "You get the repairs started, we shouldn't be long." Terag walked away as he started attach a tool to where his left hand should be. Gard then looked down at Balor. "And you stay here!" Balor crossed his arms and looked aside. Gard then handed Balor a rapier. "Just to stay safe." Gard, Gladius and Grak left the ship leaving Balor by himself. While Terag grumbled as he started with the repairs, Balor looked around.

"Safe is boring!" He walked towards the door. "Give me adventure!" Balor left the ship and saw to his surprise that the ship was floating on a lake. Seeing the shore in sight, he jumped to it and landed on it without being in any harm. Waling into a forest, Balor help up the rapier he had been given. And started to wave it around excitedly. "Have at you, foul miscreant!" He lunged at a plant and cut it in two. "Ha! Another match for me!" Balor started to run forward. "Onward to the next challenge! More victory to the people!" Balor continued to wave around his rapier. "Challenge! Victory! Truth! Courage! Hope!"

"Big words for someone who killed a plant!" Balor stopped running and looked around. Who had said that? A girl but where was she?

"Who's there?" Balor turned around with his rapier pointing forward. "Show yourself, Harpy!"

"Harpy?" A person on a hover board lowered down through the trees. "I'm a ThunderCat!" Balor scratched his right eyebrow. A girl that was his age but not his species. What was she? A ThunderCat she had said. What kind of strange species were ThunderCats?

"Well, I'm… an Evabon Elite!" Balor pointed his rapier at the girl. He then lowered it nervously. A boy on a hover board then arrived on the scene.

"Don't you hurt my sister!" Balor looked at the boy in question. Twins? That were different genders? He never heard of that.

"I am Balor!" He then pointed his rapier at the boy. "Are you in charge here?" The twins looked at each other. They did not expect this.

"No, Lion-O is!" The boy moved his hover board closer to Balor. "Never knew an ally of the mutants to looask for a particular ThunderCat!"

"No, no, I'm a friend!" Balor thought back to what he heard when he had been eavesdropping in the air vent. "I've come to warn you! Your lives are is some sort of grave peril!"

"Ha! Aren't you friendly?" The boy's voice was filled with sarcasm. He threw pellet at Balor and then moved high out of Balor's reach. As the pellet hit the ground it caused an explosion of smoke. Surrounded by the smoke, Balor dropped his rapier, placed a hand on his throat and started to cough. Quickly, he ran out of the cloud of smoke and felt a lasso around his right ankle. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and into the air by the girl, the owner of the lasso! He was outnumbered and beaten. What was he to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy.**

**Confusion All Around**

Sotark's ship approached New Thundera. "This system was my family's last trip on our 'grand tour.'" Sotark starred at New Thundera. "This planet is called New Thundera, I did not get to destroy old Thundera and make no mistake I will not be robbed of my chance to destroy this one. Both it and Plundarr, I was robbed of destroying and since New Thundera has Plundarr's moons, I get two for the price of one." Sotark continued to stroke his wife's skull. "Yes, two for the price of one."

Back on New Thundera, Balor grabbed a nearby tree limb. As he grabbed the limb, the girl was pulled from her hover board. With difficulty, Balor climbed onto the tree limb. He pulled the girl up onto the limb and gave her a smile. He then stood up and looked at her brother, still on his hover board.

"Stop!" Balor extended a hand. "Don't force me to fight back." The boy starred at Balor with a confused look on his face.

"But you're supposed to fight back!" The boy didn't understand what was going on. "It's what allies of Mumm-Ra and the mutants do!" The girl stood up and walked towards Balor. Shyly, Balor just backed away into the tree.

"You're crafty aren't you?" The girl's voice was filled with distrust. Balor was hurt a bit. He had just helped her and she repaid him with distrust. "You certainly seem like a friend." She charged with an outstretched hand, and her brother renewed his efforts to take Balor down. Balor jumped to another limb, he then dodged the boy's lasso. What happened next nearly killed Balor. The boy rammed into Balor with his hover board and the young evabon went flying! Then he went falling to the ground below. Grabbing hold of a vine, Balor was no longer in danger of falling to his doom. He glared up at the two who insisted he was their enemy.

"I am a friend!" Balor swung on the vine. He was low enough that he could grab his rapier and that he did before finally swinging up to a limb above the two who had been attacking him. The boy immediately flew up to him on his hover board and glared at Balor.

"Then prove it!" Balor handed the boy his rapier. The boy looked confused as he starred at Balor. Balor held his arms out to his sides with a smile on his face. "You mean?" Balor nodded slowly. "Okay then." The boy raised the rapier but he never did hit Balor with it. He lowered it only to raise it again but still he didn't attack Balor. "I can't do it!" Balor lowered his arms.

"Have I proven I'm a friend?" The girl jumped up to the tree limb and grabbed the rapier from her brother. A shocked look appeared on Balor's face. This girl seemed so sweet and gentle, would she really kill him?

"Not to me you haven't!" Balor starred at the rapier in the girl's hand. He wasn't sure about what was going to happen. A few minutes passed but she never gave that fatal strike. She dropped the rapier and starred with wide eyes at Balor. "You… you are quite the risk taker." She then looked at her brother. "WilyKat, why can't we finish him?"

"He must be a –"

"A friend?" WilyKat and his sister both starred with shocked expressions at Balor. The girl stuttered a bit but finally spoke.

"I've never seen anything like you before!" She placed a hand on Balor's shoulder. Balor once again, shyly backed away from her. He wasn't much of one for female company. Gard hadn't noticed that, during his free time he was trying to arrange a marriage for Balor in order to continue his bloodline, wanting to have Balor to marry a girl from a prestigious family hoping that one of his descendants would be put on the Throne of Thrones! The marriage wouldn't be until Balor was of marrying age but still Gard knew he was old and someone young needed to be King of Kings, so he wanted Balor to be that, or one of his future descendants, just so Gard's family would finally be brought out of the low opinion everyone on Evabonia had of it. But still, Evabon or Thunderan, Balor was shy and nervous around girls. "Do you have something to warn us about, Balor?"

"Are we in danger?" Balor was unsure about both of their questions. He knew they were in danger, he just wasn't sure why. He heard a little bit but there was so much noise in the air vents that he only heard every other word. A terrified look appeared on the twin's faces. "We should bring him to the Cat's Lair!" The girl grabbed, WilyKit was her name, grabbed Balor by the wrist. Balor swallowed nervously as he was pulled onto a hover board and quickly flew away with the twins.

Back in Sotark's ship, Sotark was still stroking his wife's skull. Now he was under the impression it was talking to him. "What is that beloved?" The skull wasn't actually talking but given Sotark's sanity it was only obvious that he'd believe it was talking to him. "You would prefer a closer look at the civilization we are about to eradicate?" Sotark laughed, still stroking the skull. "Why, of course!" Sotark starred at the view screen. It was showing the Cat's Lair. A confused look was on Sotark's face as he starred at the view screen. "Odd, I do not recognize any of these Thunderans. There is no Claudus, no Jaga, those I wished to destroy the most are not there!" There were Thunderans fighting Evabon at the Cat's Lair. "The crew of the Evabon Elite ship I shot down! How exquisite! I shall be able to destroy my enemies and my childhood tormentors as well." Sotark choked back a sob as he held the skull close to him. "Forgive me, my love! This just fills me with so much unbridled joy!"

Down at the Cat's Lair, Gard and Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, crossed swords. Gard was only defending himself, but Lion-O was mad with rage and was attacking without mercy.

"You expect us to believe that was not your ship that destroyed Third Earth?" Gard was backed up into a corner now. Lion-O continued to pound the Sword of Omens against Gard's claymore. "Tygra and Pumyra knew what they saw! It was an Evabon ship!"

"Listen to reason!" Gard kept defending himself. He wouldn't fight back. "We are not the threat!"

"You won't be when we're finished with you!" Lion-O continued with his assault. Gard showed no sign of weakening. " First Thundera, then Third Earth, I called both of those planets home, I won't lose another!"

"You don't have to lose another! Just aid us against the villain known as Sotark and New Thundera will not be lost!" Lion-O let out an angered cry and continued with his attack. He wouldn't listen to Gard none of the ThunderCats would listen. They were blinded with rage. They were angry about Third Earth's destruction. Some friends had been saved but some were gone. They had a right to be angry but they were taking out their anger on the wrong people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, gang. Continuing from where the last chapter left of this chapter will leave quite a surprise for this climax. Enjoy.**

**Allies as they're meant to be**

Gard continued to keep up his defense against Lion-O's attack. He didn't know how much longer he could last! His back was against a corner and there was a younger opponent attacking without mercy.

Finally, Lion-O knocked the claymore out of Gard's grip. Lion-O had nearly finished Gard when Gard's fist shot out and punched the Lord of the ThunderCats in the face. As the Sword of Omens went flying into the air, Gard's hand shot out and caught it. To the shock of all the ThunderCats remained the same as if Lion-O was the wielding it.

"What!" Lion's starred at his weapon in the hands of the Evabon. "You are worthy to wield the Sword of Omens?"

"I told you that we weren't the threat didn't I?" Gard lowered the sword slowly, helped Lion-O up and handed him the Sword of Omens. Tygra, confused, walked over to Gard.

"Then who was that Pumyra and I saw destroy Third Earth?"

"Sotark!" Gard looked up to the heavens. Sotark's ship was in orbit he knew it. He knew it. "Know doubt he's preparing to turn your sun into a nova." Gard scratched his chin. Then it came to him! Sotark was watching them. From what he heard of Sotark he was the kind of person who would watch a fight between people who should be allies. And what else he heard was Sotark was incapable of not coming down when challenged. Gard looked at his crew and the ThunderCats. "I've got an idea." Gard looked up at the heavens. "Come on down Sotark! In that ship of yours, you're nothing! You can't beat me, you can't beat anyone here!"

"Is that so?" Gard turned around to see Sotark behind him. That took less time that expected. That transporter beam on his ship was fast! "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" The ThunderCats starred at the one who had destroyed Third Earth. They all tightened their grips on their weapons. "You're all angry aren't you? Good. You can't imagine what I am. I am an Executioner. I am a God!" Red beams shot from Sotark's eyes and knocked Gard down. "And I don't need a hammer to defeat any of you!" Grak charged and cut Sotark's shoulder with his sword. Sotark looked at his shoulder. "So that's what bleeding feels like." Sotark struck Grak with the back of his hand sending him flying into Panthro. Lion-O ran at Sotark. Instantly, the criminal fired his eye beams but they were deflected back at him by the Sword of Omens. He staggered but still Sotark stayed standing. "The Sword of Omens, the greatest weapon of your accursed race but know this, when I'm done with all of you this world will have seen it's last sunrise!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sotark turned around and jumping from a hoverboard came Balor. Balor's rapier cut into Sotark's bleeding shoulder. Sotark glared angrily.

"That hurt!" Sotark placed a hand on his shoulder. He starred at his black blood. He then looked at Balor. "Everyone else can wait, little insect! You will die first, slowly!"

"Come on and try, you crazy anarchist!" Balor pointed his rapier at Sotark. WilyKit couldn't believe this. Neither she nor her brother would taunt Mumm-Ra like that. Sotark starred down at the boy before him. Anger was starting to burn in him. "What's wrong? Don't know what that means? I'm not surprised, you don't look that smart." Tygra helped Gard up, both watching the whole thing. Gard turned to look at the ThunderCat.

"Just for the record, I wasn't like that when I was his age." Tygra nodded in understanding.

"Shut your mouth!" Sotark threw a punch but Balor quickly moved out of the way. Balor laughed in response.

"What's the matter? Your wife's skull not too talkative these days?" Sotark clenched his fists and fired his eye beams at Balor. Balor ducked and the beams hit the Cat's Lair. "Oh, looks like that rumor was true. That's unfortunate."

"This isn't though!" Sotark's eye beams once again fired and this time actually hit Balor right in the chest. As Balor hit the Cat's Lair, Gard leapt at Sotark and proceeded to pound him into the ground with his fists. If he had pounded any harder he would have killed Sotark but he refrained himself. When Sotark slipped into unconsciousness Gard stopped. He looked over at Balor. He was alive, he was alright!

"I told you to stay at the ship!"

"Guess I'm the adventurous kind."

"Don't be." Gard grabbed Thanos by the arm and started to drag him away. Balor stood up and starred at Gard as he walked away. Lion-O waked up to Gard, choosing to walk with him rather than watch as the Evabon walked away.

"I'm sorry for not believing you."

"There is no need to apologize. Sotark is hardly a credit to our race but still we are believed to be monsters. We're not!" Lion-O placed a hand on Gard's shoulder. Immediately, Gard stopped walking. "Every evabon ship that is found is destroyed on sight and its occupants be they men, women, children, sick or elderly. We aren't the monsters here!"

"We know that now." Lion-O looked back at the rest of the ThunderCats and the Evabon talking. "Good and evil is everywhere! But to find the good you must be willing to look for it! For my race the most notable of the evil is Grune the Destroyer, for yours it is Sotark. I guess we're not so different, we both have our heroes and villains." A smile appeared on Gard's face.

"We are those heroes, we are the harmony to the villain's chaos!" Gard's wrist communicator started beeping. Gard held up his wrist and a hologram of Terag appeared. " Sotark has been apprehended. What's the report on the ship, Terag!"

" The ship is beyond repair, Gard. Everything, communications included!" Gard looked at Sotark's wrist. His control for his ship that allowed him to beam to and from it had been destroyed in the fight.

"Terag, I'm sure what you're about to say is that we're stranded here."

"Yes, and a Thunderan spacecraft simply can't get to Evabon space without breaking down from flying through the Antaeus constellation. We're stuck here, for who knows how long."

**The End**

**I might do a sequel to this story that will have Sotark and Mumm-Ra team up. Until me next story read and review.**


End file.
